My Little Pony: El fic más aburrido en la historia
by Blue Bright Star
Summary: Este es un fan fic que he escrito en febrero de este año en un wiki de MLP Fan Labor en español. Espero que les guste, perdón por posibles errores ortograficos. Mi nombre de usuario en los wikis es "Derpy smurfy Derpy" por si alguien quiere leerlo por allí...


Derpy. Si,Derpy estaba aburrida esa mañana. No trabajaba, ni nada. No le tocaba trabajar porque... era sabado. Pero eso a nadie le importa. Por algo nadie la felicitaba por hacer nada. Solo Derpy estaba allí, en su casa, media dormida con la cabeza en la mesa, boquiabierta y ojos con ojeras. Eran parte del aburrimiento.

En su casa solo volaban moscas. Moscas alrededor de ella, quien estaba tan aburrida que no se habia dado cuenta que habia volcado parte de su desayunó en la mesa. Derpy estaba como inconciente. Respiraba, pestañeaba, pero no se movia por nada. Su boca y sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más, pero no movia sus cascos, ni su cabeza... Nada...

Ni si quiera las moscas querian pasar tiempo con ella... "Hay, miren a la aburriDerpy!" gritaban los insectos en su idioma. Derpy solo escuchaba sumbidos. Aún seguia aburrida. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando de a poco, hasta señalar que se hiban a dormir, hasta que...

Hasta que llegó el Dr. Hooves, o Time Turner como nombre real... No se sabia como llego a la casa de Derpy en Clousdale sabiendo que el era un pony de tierra. Pero nadie llegaria a felicitarlo por averiguar como lograrlo, poeque a nadie le importa.

Con la misma actitud de Derpy, se sentó al lado de ella, y en un solo respiro cayó su cabeza, estaba aburrido, pues las cosas en su raza habían cambiado... Ya no habian más Señores del tiempo en Equestria... No desde que se fueron gracias a Molesti... Digo, Celestia

El doctor estaba proximo a dormrse hasta que...

Tocaron la puerta 3 creyentes de celestia. Estos eran pegasos. Uno gordito, uno mediano, y otro flquito... Venían a consultarle a Derpy o a Time si creían es la princesa Celestia...

\- Acaso tengo cara de haberla votado hace 1.000 años?- les respondió Time

\- Si!- respondió uno de ellos al ver la cara de aburrido del Dr- O mejor no...

Sin más que decir, el Dr cerró la puerta en la cara de estos y se fue a sentar junto a Derpy

\- Derpy, estas bien nena?- le preguntó al verla así

-Si, si Si Hooves, estoy bien- dijo Derpy sin dar un respiro para hablar

El Dr se pusó a pensar, hasta que se le ocurrió algo

\- Vamos a hacer algo Derpy, caminar, ir al bosque, tantas cosas!- rió el- Vamos, la vida no es para sentarse y... quedarse asi, como tu.

\- No Doctor, mi vida es asi- comentó ella aburrida- Nunca voy a impresionar a nadie...

\- Vamos!- añado el Dr y agarró a Derpy de la pezuña, llevandosela a un claro del bosque Evefree

El dr ya habia planeado algo, un viaje, salir a viajar por diferentes dimensiones y lugares...

\- Bien Derpy... A donde quiere viajar? Vamos a la dimensión de la Discordia, o a la orbrita lunar...- propuso el- Vamos, es solo una oportunidad...

\- Para que?- preguntó Derpy con la cabeza gacha- A nadie le interesara a donde vamos a viajar...

\- Y que tiene? A nadie le interesara, salvo a nosotros- dijo el Dr y agarró a Derpy de la pezuña otra vez, llevandola dentro de su Tardis

\- Porque lo haces? No es interesante viajar, a la gente solo le importa las noticias con fama, no lo que una simple pony visca y un Señor del tiempo hacen...- suspiró Derpy mirando al suelo.

Sin admitir nada, el Dr hizó arrancar su Tardis, que no hacia nada de ruido, solo se tambaleaba un poco, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se paró, el Dr abrió la puerta y se toparon en un lugar donde las colinas eran de helado, los árboles tenian malvadiscos en sus ramas y el cielo era rosa, como un batido de fresa.

\- Ven Derpy, de seguro recuerdas cuando vinimos aqui por primera vez!- dijo Time a los saltitos mientras salía y alentaba a su amiga a ir con él.

\- Lo recuerdo... Pero no vale la pena recordar... Porque cuando vinimos, a nadie le intereso...- dijo Derpy aún con la cabeza gacha, y su voz más fina que lo normal

\- Derpy, no digas eso, vamos, de apuesto estan esas criaturitas simpaticas por acá, y ese peluche que tanto te encantaba! Ah, y obviamente Discord y su amiguita, vamos...- dijo Time mientras salía. Y lo siguió Derpy, aunque no bajaba la cabeza.

Sin embargo, aunque ese mundo era supuestamente muy alegre, no había nadie allí... No había rastros de vida allí, solo el paisaje, más quieto que estando dentro de un cubo de hielo...

\- Donde están todos?- preguntó el Dr preocupadamente.

\- Se habran ido, porque a nadie les interesa lo que antes había aquí- dijo Derpy desanimada viendo el paisaje tan callado...

\- A nosotros si nos interesaba... A Discord... y a esas criaturitas verdes... No tendría sentido que se hallan marchado por eso...- dijo el Dr mirando todo.

\- Muy Fácil Hooves...-agregó Derpy- A nadie le intereso las criaturitas, ni lo que Discord hacía aquí, por eso se habrán ido, se habran cansado de sentirse ignorados por todos...

-Tal vez alla que visitar otro lugar...Uno donde si alla gente...- dijo Time y se llevó a Derpy otra vez a la Tardis, donde iniciaron viaje a otro lugar...

Llegaron a los instantes a otro mundo: El mundo de las silenciadas Sombras... Donde habitaban aquellos que se habían arrepentido de sus actos malvados... O almenos su alma... Hooves salió a ver...Pero todoera tan silenciado que el otro mundo.

-Vamos, vengan, Sunset Shimmer, Nightmare Moon, Trixie!- gritó Hooves, pero nadie respondió.

\- Esas almas arrepentidas de tanto mal no están Hooves- dijo Derpy agachada poniendose a su lado- A nadie les interesó lo que hacian...y po eso se fueron...

\- No lo creo... Al menos que se hallan reformado... Pero sus almas de mal seguirían aquí, además les debe importar a alguien, todo el mundo le hace referencia a ellas...- dijo el Dr mirando a su alrededor- Mejor vallamos a otro lugar... Uno donde habite la aventura y la diversión...

La Tardis llegó a otro lugar: Un bosque nocturno, donde las flores brillaban, y el reflejo de la luna se notaba claramente en un lago... Pero no habia nadie. Antes los Brezzies solían salir de su mundo e ir a ese, porque esas flores eran las que curaban todo mal... Pero ni los más pequeños bichitos habitaban...

\- No, que pasa? Esto es un mundo genial, no tiene que estar vacio!- dijo Hooves con cara de psicopata al ver todo así.

\- Hooves, a nadie le interesó lo que sucedía en este mundo... Por eso ya nadie viene aquí...- dijo Derpy.

\- Si ,a los Brezzies si les interesa!-gritó Hooves pareciendose a un psicopata de verdad

\- Pero a nadie les interesó los Brezzies... Por eso se fueron...- dijo Derpy vieno su reflejo en el lago...-

\- Bien, entonces vamos a otro lugar, no importa cual sea, algún lugar tiene que tener gente!- decía Hooves mientras se metía a la Tardis gritando y riendo como un psicopata...

La Tardis volvió a arrancar, y paró en solo un segundo. El par se bajó y pisaron sus cascos en un teclado de computadora... Vieron hacia atrás, y vieron que la Tardis estaba en la pantalla de esta...

La computadora se veia bastante real, ni más caminaron un poco y se marcaron unas letras, haciendo que alguien venga a ver que sucedía... Ese alguien era una joven, era bastante real, y se había sorprendido al ver a esos dos allí,dos ponys pequeñitos, frente suyo...

\- Que hacen aqui?- preguntó la joven - No se supone que tendrían que estar dentro de su historia, viajando por mundos?

\- De echo, esos mundos estan vacios, no hay nadie y Derpy dice que es porque "A nadie le interesa"- comentó Hooves.

\- Y tiene la razón... - suspiró la joven- Porque crees que al escribr la hsitoria donde estaban recién, todo estaba vacio?

\- Por...- se puso a pensar el Doctor...- Porque así lo escribiste tú?

-Si... Porque no vale la pena escribir una larga historia, donde existen diferentes mundos y estan llenos de personajes porque...A nadie le interesa leerla...- contestó la joven

\- Ves? A Nadie les interesa, lo dije todo el tiempo- exclamó Derpy con la cabeza gacha, sentandose sobre una hoja de papel

\- Es por eso que he escrito la historia así... Tal como la vivieron, la llame "El fic más aburrido de la historia"... Porque realmente, si a nadie le interesa... Solo hay que hacer las cosas aburridamente y echar todo para atrás...- explicó la joven.

-No! Solo sigue para adelante, verás como todo cambiara!- intentó animarla Hooves, hasta que la joven le tapó la boca.

-No... Ya me rendí... Y justamente ahora voy a hacer algo... Voy a sacarlos de esta historia, perderan la memoria de todo lo que pasó ahora y nunca vivirán esto... Porque no son reales...- dijo la joven por poner la opción de "borrar" en el documento donde se encontraba el fic "Más aburrido en la historia"

\- Nos... Nos dejaras ir?...- preguntó Derpy caminando lentamente...

-Así es... Ya me rendí. Se supone que tendría que ser como todos... Pero no... Ahora, entren allí adentro- les dijo la joven.

-No,no lo haremos...- dijo Hooves hasta que la joven los agarró a ambos.

-Solo dije que entren allí adentro...- les susurró la joven y los puso en el teclado, mirandolos con tristeza en la cara... Y los ponys entraron, adentro, en la computadora se había escrito "Ambos volvieron a la Tardis, listos para viajar a otro mundo".

Pero igual,antes de borrar, la niña escribió "A veces la vida no es como uno la planea, a veces la vida de uno pasa de soñar salvar el mundo, a convertirse en héroes... Pero a veces... La vida de otros pasa de soñar con tonterías, a olvidarse de ello".

Luego de esto, borró el documento, Definitivamente, solo le pusó borrar y se borró. Y no había otra forma de volver a recuperar eso... Porque se había ido, para siempre...

Fin...


End file.
